The big apple
by applet002
Summary: Sam gets a call from freddie Saying their going to new york for  icarly to perform a Live webcast in the park,  also freddie and his mum had a fight so freddie moved out   1 more thing carly is in love! but with who?


_**Carly woke up, her eyelids were too heavy to lift, and she sat up, sighed and fell back onto her bed. Well you would expect her to be sleepy after the week she's had, wait a minuet how did we get here?**_

_**Lets re-wind**_

Carly, Spencer and Sam were all dancing around to music as they were making spaghetti tacos.

'So what are we doing for the next iCarly?' Carly asked

'ooooo can I play hay hay hay hay what am I sitting on?' spencer desperately asked

'Sorry spencer, but we just did that last web show' Carly said touching his shoulder

The phone rang

'I'll get it' Sam said dancing around to the ringtone

'Freddie, Freddie I can't understand you! Slow down!' Sam was blocking the other ear and she walked outside. Carly turned the music off.

'Hey! Who cut the music?' Spencer complained

'Spencer, I think something's happened' Carly explained in a serious voice

'Relax, you're to stressed' spencer said

Just as spencer said that to door shut Sam walked back in.

'All right I'll tell Carly'

Sam shut off the phone

'Sam is everything ok? Is Freddie ok? I don't want my new boyfriend to be in trouble' Carly said in an upset and mushy voice.

'Eww gross!' Sam and spencer said at the same time

'What? He's my boyfriend anyway what happened?' Carly complained

'Its actually amazing news'

'SPILL!' Spencer shouted

'WE'RE GOING TO NEW YORK' Sam yelled

'Uhhhh no your not' spencer interrupted

'Why not?' Carly complained

'Have you seen the criminals there you could get raped!' spencer told them

'And I'm sure Mrs bensen won't allow Freddie to go' Spencer explained

'Actually they had a fight, Freddie has his own apartment now,' Sam told Spencer

Mrs Bensen stormed in

'Are you aware that our kids want to go to New York?' she yelled at spencer

'Yes I am, but I will not let Carly.'

'We can't let our fans down!' Sam yelled

'What if we have supervision, spencer will you come?' Carly asked

'Carly the answer is no.'

Just then Freddie walked in,

'So have you asked spencer yet?' Freddie said as he walked in

'Freddie, come home with me' Mrs Bensen was desperate for Freddie to come back.

'Oh, you're here' Freddie looked at his mum and walked out

'Hmmm Freddie comeback here! Just let me wax your ears at the very least!'

'You wax his ears? Spencer asked

'Yes every second Friday, I've done it since he was 2!'

'Mrs Bensen maybe he won't come back because you're being a little overprotective of him…' Carly explained to her

'Uhh a little' Sam argued

'Shut up Sam'

'Uhh Mr shay your tacos are burning' Mrs bensen pointed out

'Ooo I've gotten upgraded to Mr, but you live over the hallway were Nabors, just call me spencer'

'SPENCER THE OVEN!' Carly shouted at him

'Hu? Oh shit! I forgot' Spencer ran over and grabbed the fire extinguisher

'Mrs Bensen I think it's time for you to leave' Carly said in a nice voice hoping she would leave

'Oh but your ovens on fire'

'JUST LEAVE YA OLD LADY WE WANT OUR PRIVACY' Sam yelled

'By the end of that statement Mrs Bensen was out of the apartment and well and truly afraid of Sam.

'Sam go up to floor 8 and get Freddie meet me in my room'

By that time Sam was already in the elevator.

_**At Freddie's apartment**_

The elevator opened, Freddie was shocked that someone could get into his apartment but then he saw who it was,

'SAM how did you get my key!'

'I know a guy' Sam replied

'Anyway gumball come down to Carly's room for a meeting ok?'

'Ok sure I'll be down in a sec'

_**Back at Carly's apartment **_

'Did you tell him to come Sam?'

'I promise I did!'

'Well why isn't he here!' Carly shot back at Sam

'Why isn't who here? Freddie said

'There you are' Carly said as she went over to kiss him.

'Eww my best friend making out with a dork, gross,

'Sam be nice,'

'Back to the topic, why am I here?' Freddie asked

'Because were going to New York if Spencer likes it or not!' Carly said in an evil voice.


End file.
